


a touch of domesticity

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped on Earth until the TARDIS can be fixed, Rose and Nine share a flat. Rose feels like they're drifting apart, so she takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a touch of domesticity

The TARDIS had been broken for months now, and he was still obsessed with trying to fix it.

While he spent hours every day looking for ways to fix the ship, Rose worked, stuck once again in a shop, making money to support the both of them. She'd been forced to empty our her savings account just to rent the flat the two of them now occupied but it wasn't a bad living, to be honest. The Doctor didn't seem to eat nearly as much as the average male of his size would and Rose had never been one to eat excessively, so their food budget wasn't very much, which meant they could spend more on furniture. They'd salvaged their clothes from the TARDIS before she'd become completely uninhabitable so they didn't need to worry about that.

Really, under any other circumstances, the situation would be ideal.

Except that he was never home. He was always out, looking for anything he could use to fix the ship, scanning the skies for anything that might fall to Earth, leaving Rose to languish at home at night with only her thoughts to keep her company.

Tonight was a night just like any other. Rose entered the flat, her feet aching from standing on them for eight hours of listening to bitchy women and dealing with men with roving eyes and some of the lamest pickup lines she'd ever heard, and he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, dropping her bag into a chair and glancing up at the clock on the wall. She'd had enough of this.

Rose grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and left the flat, heading for the stairs to the roof.

There he was, his telescope (far more advanced than anything sold or made on Earth) trained at the sky, waiting with far more patience than Rose had ever had.

She approached him and he turned when he heard her steps, looking surprised to see her.

"What're you doing up here?" he asked, glancing back through his telescope even as he said it.

"Well, I thought it might be nice to see you every once in a while," Rose replied, spreading her blanket on the cold concrete and settling down upon it.

"You see me," the Doctor replied absently.

"We share a flat and I see you once a day if I'm lucky," Rose said dryly.

"Well, the sooner I find something to fix the ship with, the sooner we can leave! Get back out there among the stars!"

Rose watched him, her frustration growing. She rose to her knees, moving over to him until she was beside the low bench on which he was seated.

"Can I see?" she asked. He glanced down at her, vaguely surprised, but nodded and moved back a little so she could position herself in front of the scope. She peered through, as astonished by the view as she had been the very first time she'd looked through it. Stars that were still just a pinprick on even the most advanced telescopes here on Earth were fully formed, gaseous monsters, some of them with habited planets circling around them.

She missed the stars and the planets but she missed him more and she turned toward him now, pushing the telescope away.

He scowled, put out, and reached for the scope. Rose grabbed his arm, stopping him. He stared down at her, nonplussed, and Rose smiled up at him.

"I miss you," she murmured. "Take tonight off. I don't think our solution is going to fall from the sky tonight. Please. For me?"

She moved her hands slowly up his thighs and was pleased by his sharp intake of breath. She straightened and lightly kissed his neck, feeling his Adam's apple move as he made feeble excuses, silenced completely when Rose covered his mouth with hers.

His arms tightened around her, pulling her even closer as the kiss intensified, and her fingers fumbled around his waist, yanking his shirt from his pants and pulling it over his head. He followed her example, adding her shirt to his and lowering his lips to her shoulder, reaching around for the hooks of her bra. Rose stood as he pulled it off and stepped forward, placing her knees on either side of his hips and straddling him on the bench. He gripped her waist and placed his mouth on one of her nipples, erect from both the chill in the air and her desire.

Rose moaned, running her fingers over his short cropped hair, moving forward slightly as his lips made their way over her chest and up her neck. She dipped her head, kissing him again, and her hands slid down between them to unfasten the buckle of his belt, pulling it out and dropping it to the side before her hands moved back to the waist of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping. She pulled him out and teased him lightly, smiling as his hands gripped her hips and he closed his eyes briefly. Her hands left him and moved to herself, pushing her panties to the side before she rose slightly and guided him inside.

She moved closer and his arms tightened around her even more. His breath was hot against her chest as they moved and Rose's head dropped to his shoulder. Her mouth was open and her teeth scraped against his skin. She could feel his hands on her back and it was almost like he was guiding her, though she needed no guidance for this.

The warmth spread through her, rivaling the cold night air, and his fingers tightened on her skin; she wondered briefly if she'd have bruises the next day but as she felt the explosion at her core, she didn't care.

She cried out, the sound lost amid that of the traffic on the city street below, and he gasped against her shoulder as he came, holding her so close that she dimly wondered if he was trying to merge their bodies, though she had no idea how much closer they could possibly get.

They held each other as the heat dissipated and Rose began to shiver as the cold took its place. She tucked herself into him, not ready to move yet, and smiled as he rubbed her back, his hands somehow both rough and smooth against her skin.

The spaceship she'd seen when she glanced through the telescope would be nearing the Earth now and Rose reluctantly stood, reaching for the blanket she'd brought, not bothering with her shirt or bra.

She'd be glad to be back on the ship, flying through space, but she had to admit to herself that a little part of her would miss this touch of domesticity, playing house with this man that she'd grown to love.

The Doctor stood, adjusting his pants and tucking his shirt back in, and smiled down at her. He pulled her to him, resting his chin on top of her head, and they stood silently for a while until they could hear the telltale sound of a ship screaming through the atmosphere. They both turned to look and the Doctor glanced at Rose, face bright with excitement. He kissed her forehead and told her to pack their things together while he tracked down the falling ship.

"Not long now, Rose!" he exclaimed and took off toward the stairs.

Rose smiled and gathered up her clothes and the telescope. Though she was unable to keep the touch of melancholy out of her heart, she knew that when given the choice, she'd much rather have the adventure, just as long as he was always by her side as they ran across the stars.  



End file.
